


The Moon Harvest Job

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Fusion, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The crew ofLucilletake a new job.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Moon Harvest Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (in space!)

“Okay,” said Hardison, bringing up the holo-images in the air above the galley table. “Here’s our mark. Matthias Westbrook. Old money – like Earth-That-Was money. His family has owned the moon since it was terraformed and up until now, it was a fairly decent place to live.”

“Up until now,” repeated Eliot, glaring at the hologram of a grinning, well-dressed man.

“Exactly,” the pilot agreed. “Our client is a tenant on Westbrook land, some kind of farmer.”

“He grows heirloom fruits and vegetables,” said Nate. “They’re used in every snooty restaurant in the Core.”

“Snooty?” protested Sophie, just as Parker said, “What do they inherit?”

“Means old varieties, different flavors,” said Eliot. “It takes more work to grow them than a whole automated farm of one kind. They’re trickier to transport, too.”

“Right,” said Hardison. “Right. I knew that. Anyway, like I said, our client is a tenant. Now, his family has leased this land a couple of generations back, so the original agreement was kinda vague. More of a gentlemen’s agreement, and up until now, they’ve all been gentlemen.”

“Up until now,” Eliot repeated again. “This _hun duan_ raised the rent?”

“Double,” confirmed Hardison. “Plus he’s charging fees for all kinds of stuff – equipment rentals, shipping costs, you name it. There’s a few farms on the moon, and they’re all hurting. Even the ones that don’t rent from Westbrook still need to transport their goods, and he’s pretty much cornered that market.”

“So we’re gonna take him down, right?” asked Parker.

“Yes, we are,” said Nate, rising. “Let’s go steal a moon.”

THE END


End file.
